A Dreamless Night
by GetaLittlePerspective
Summary: What would have happened it Emily hadn't gone through the anomaly. M-rated for romantic content. ;


What would have happened if Emily hadn't left…

Heart torn in two, Matt watched painfully as Emily slowly entered the anomaly. Just as its golden light began to swell around her, Matt stepped forward and called out.

"Emily!" he cried, his voice cracking a bit, "Emily, please stay! Emily, I want you to stay with me."

He was almost afraid she hadn't heard him – that she would be lost forever in the time where she belonged – when she finally turned around, eyes moist with joy, and ran back out of the anomaly and straight into Matt's strong arms.

"Oh, Matt," she sighed, "thank you." She looked up into his crystalline green eyes and was surprised to find that they were almost as wet as hers. He stared back at her intensely, looking all over her body frantically as if to make sure that she was really there with him. Finally, his gaze settled on focusing attention between her eyes and her round, red lips. Overcome with joy and adrenaline, he surged forward to capture her lips in his. At first she was frozen. She had never experienced this kind of passion in her life. Her husband back in the Victorian era had never loved her and had hardly ever touched her. But this was different. A fire had started inside her, growing from her stomach and reaching through her chest, warming her face in the most pleasurable of ways. Tentatively, she began to yield to Matt's lips. She kissed him back delicately, unsure of how to conduct herself. Desperate, Matt ran his tongue toughly over her lower lip as they both let out a moan of delight. Matt took this opportunity as a chance to deepen the kiss and entered Emily's mouth, marveling at her taste and moving his hands from her waist to the small of her back in order to press her trembling body flush against his.

"Matt," Emily moaned, only encouraging him further. Her moans turned him on more than he could have ever imagined. In one fell swoop he scooped her up in is arms, eliciting a musical sort of laughter from her, and went in search of a more appropriate location for their actions. He had seen on his initial sweep of the castle a bedroom furnished lavishly for gawking tourists. It was to here the brave knight carried his princess.

He placed her down carefully on the rich, red, satin sheets, as she propped her torso up on the many decorative pillows. It seemed to Matt that she had no idea how powerfully seductive she could be, with her skirts rumpled and revealing her strong calves, and her jacket falling off her shoulders displaying clearly her heaving, corseted chest. Without saying a word, and gazing intently into her eyes the entire time, Matt knelt at the foot of the bed and began to slowly remove her sturdy boots, followed by her tattered stockings. Once the cumbersome coverings were removed, he placed a gentle kiss on her right ankle. The soft gasp she emitted rekindled the fire of his passion tenfold. He kissed her ankle again, and slowly began to work his way up, taking his time in tasting every inch of her muscular calf, stopping at her knee. Here he paused, concerned: had she ever done anything like this? Was she ready?

"Emily," he asked tentatively in his northern lilt, "are you sure you want to do this?" He looked up at her ready and eager face as she nodded; giving him the sign he so desperately wanted to see.

"Thank you." He replied almost breathlessly, returning his attention to kissing her left knee, slowly pushing her skirt up her leg so he could see almost all of her thigh. He continued to plant butterfly kisses along the inside of her legs, as her breathing became more erratic and uneven. She reached down and ran her fingers through his short, military hair. Matt shuddered at the encouragement. He looked up at her face for a moment, and found her eyes closed in bliss, a smile of contentment on her swollen lips. He pushed her skirt all the way up and was surprised to find a substantial lack of knickers there. She gasped as the cold air hit her entrance, the sensation not in the least unpleasant. Matt kissed the very apex of her thighs before moving to her swollen folds, gently lapping at her clit while she writhed in ecstasy, digging her nails into his scalp, the slight pain turning him on even more. Starting slowly, he picked up the pace of his ministrations, moving down to her soaking womanhood and finally penetrating her with his tongue.

"Matt!" She screamed out in shock and sheer pleasure. He moved his mouth back up to her sensitive nub and inserted one of his long, experienced fingers into her depth. As she was reaching the height of her pleasure he added a second finger and pumped into her until she flew careening over the cliff, calling out his name again and again.

Matt looked up at her radiant face and her heaving chest and found he was harder than he had ever been before in his life. He climbed up onto the bed, careful not to pin her beneath his weight and kissed her on the mouth, letting her get a taste of her own juices. This time she eagerly opened up to him, their tongues battling for dominance. Matt eagerly flipped her over, and, kissing the area between her shoulder blades, swiftly removed her skirt and began to unstrap her corset. Finally free, he flipped her again and pinned her arms to the head board above her as his eyes raked her glorious body. He then bent down to her, putting just the right amount of his weight on her and devoured her mouth. Her body was pushed flush up against his, desperately searching for friction as he finally released her hands and descended to her gorgeous chest. He took one of her taught nipples into his mouth and gently bit on it, earning him another groan of satisfaction as he palmed her other breast.

"Wait. Matt…" he heard her say. "Matt, stop."

Terrified that he had pushed her too far, he immediately sat up, and instantly regretted it, as his monumental cock was making quite a show of itself though still encased in his trousers. He looked at her questioningly, wanting to know what he had done wrong. Laughingly, she reached forward to stroke his face, his eyes unconsciously closing and his head leaning into her soft caress. "Matt, this isn't fair," She explained, "You have far too much clothing on."

His eyes snapped open then, astonished. Taken aback, but still delighted by her boldness, he reached down to remove his shirt, when felt her hands reach put and stop him. She looked him dead in the eyes, and he understood immediately: she wanted to do this.

Both kneeling on the luxuriously rumpled bed, Emily kissed Matt with as much fervor as she could muster, pressing her naked chest to his clothed one, driving Matt a bit insane. Finally she removed his shirt, and he thrust forward, pinning her on her back underneath his weight. He ravaged her mouth again, as he moaned with the sensation of her bare, sweaty skin on his. She ran her fingers down his smooth, muscular back, reveling in the ripples his movements were making. Taken over by his passion for this amazing, bold, intelligent, _sexy_ woman, Matt removed his trousers and pants in one fluid motion. Now they were both completely naked.

Matt stopped again and took in the incredible sight panting beneath him. Completely overcome, he uttered the three words that his father had warned him never to say. "I love you."

Instead of a vocal response, Emily solely reached up to tenderly bring his lips back to hers as they kissed, this time slowly and gently, plainly displaying the love they both felt for one another.

Steadily the kiss began to heat up, as they both writhed for more physical contact. Matt positioned himself at her dripping entrance, looking into her deep, brown eyes for a sign that she was ready. When she made it known that she was, he slowly and smoothly pushed into her, letting out a gasp of immense pleasure.

Emily let out a small groan of pain; she was not used to being loved like this, especially by a man so well-endowed. He realized this, and kissed her softly, giving her time to adjust to his size. When she was ready, he began to steadily, but gently, thrust into her, kissing her thoroughly. As he continued moving in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around him, their strength pulling him into her even deeper. He let out a guttural moan and picked up his pace. Both panting, her hips rose to meet this every thrust, their desire and pleasure building with every second. Still maintaining the contact between their lips, Matt reached down between Emily's legs and pumped at her clit, making her moan his name over and over again, growing steadily louder, and urging him to do the same. She felt like she was flying as he pumped into her one last time, giving her the strongest orgasm she had ever felt. As her moist, warm walls clamped down on his almost painfully swollen member, he thrust into her two more times before he was brought to the edge of his pleasure, chanting her name breathlessly like a prayer as he hotly came inside of her.

Both finished, he withdrew from inside her and lay besides her, cradling her head to his chest. Emily fell into a deep sleep listening to the sound of his slowly steadying heartbeat, knowing she had made the right choice to stay.

Matt stayed awake, in awe of the fact that this beautiful woman was here in his arms. He held her close and kissed the top of her now mussed curls as she contentedly drew herself closer to his warm chest in her slumber. Feeling the rise and fall of her breathing against his bare skin, he drifted off to sleep, where there were finally no dreams of his past – of the future.


End file.
